


Tummy Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Baby Boy, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Kitten, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Pee, Pet Play, Piss, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Scat, messing, poop, public pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam his having some trouble with his stomach unfortunately he gets the uncontrollable need for the loo during a show.Will he make it in time or will he end up messing himself??
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Tummy Trouble

Adam's stomach gurgled he felt so bloated the last thing he wanted to do was go out onstage and play a concert for thousnds of fans but he had to even though he felt sick.

Drinking all those pints of guinnes paired with that broccil ramen was not a good before concert meal choice he felt so gassy and all he wanted to do was lay down.

But he couldnt he had to play so he did luckly nobody was around him when he passed gass unforutunatly it wouldnt stay that way king charles was up next and he had to kiss Dom.

This was usualy his faviorite part of the show but with his upset stomach it would be a disaster. 

Dom came closer to Adam teasing him with flirty looks.  
Adam could feel something bubbling up inside him and it wasnt good. 

Dom bolted twards him and planted a firm kiss on his lips as they kissed adams stomach growled and he let out a loud bassy fart he felt like he was going to shit himself. 

"Of fuck,"he cursed quickly pulling away from the kiss. 

Dom returned to the song with a sad look on his face Adam felt realy bad he knew Dom wanted the kiss to last longer but that couldnt happen.

Adam needed to get a loo and quickly his stomach growled causing him to lurch foward his asshole couldnt hold back the huge load of shit trying to come out. 

There were just three more songs left and then the show would be over he had to hold it untill then. 

Taking a dump in his pants was not an option for Adam he was a fully grown man after all. 

Luckly the last three songs went by quickly and the show was over.

Adam practically threw down his guitar and ran off stage twards the loo only to be stoped by Dom who pushed him up against the wall next to the bathroom door. 

"What the fuck are you doing I have to shit,"Adam protested.

Dom grinned and pressed a finger onto Adams lips silencing him.

"Shhh darling relax I am going to make you feel realy good,"Dom wispred groping the guitarists ass and undoing his belt in order to fondel his genitals. 

"Dom stop I realy need to go,"Adam wimpred his body giving in to the youngers advances. 

"You will have to hold it for a little while longer darlin,"Dom cooed his eyes darking with desire. 

"Please let me go we can finish this later,"Adam pleaded his asshole about to give in his bladder full and aching begging for release.

Dom just smirked and pulled down his pants sticking a finger in Adam's hole slowly prodding at its entrance. 

"Hmmmm fuck,"Adam moaned as a load of stinky shit pushed out of his hairy hole and onto Dom's finger coating it in a thick layer of brownish green waste.

Adam contuined to shit big loads falling into his pants and aganst the wall his bladder soon gave in a stream of warm piss staining the front of Dom's pants. 

"Your so fooking sexy kitten look at the mess you made,"Dom groaned his hands covered in shit his cock twicthing in his pants fully erect and impatiently waiting to make love to the others shitty hole. 

Adam grimaced he felt so disgusted all he wanted to do was take a shower and hide in the tour bus he was utterly humiliated but at the same time he was very turned on. 

"Dont give me that look I know you like it,"Dom snarled roughly kissing the other man sticking his shitty fingers into Adam's mouth his lips covered in poop. 

"Your shit tastes amazing,"Dom spoke as he jerked Adam's hardned cock off. 

"Shit fuckk ohhh,"Adam mewled his body craving more of Dom's touch. 

"Thats a good boy do you like when daddy touches you,"Dom questioned.

"Yes daddy I love when you touch my prince parts,"Adam replied. 

"Do you want daddy's cock in your shitty hole baby boy,"Dom asked his voice deeping. 

"Ahhh yess please put in me,"Adam cried out turning around allowing Dom to enter his poo stained ass.

"Your such a good little boy,"Dom growled as he violently pounded into Adam filling up his tight virgin hole. 

"Ahh ohhh your so thick more,"Adam shouted.

"Anything for you,"Dom moaned his member covered in Adam's shit............


End file.
